Jethro Gibb's knew wife
by Basill
Summary: Harry is Hadrian Potter Snape, widow of Severus Snape, and a female, years after Voldy's defeat she now must face Abraxas Malfoy, and perhaps find love with Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own NCIS or Harry Potter,**_

_**My spelling and grammar isn't all that great, but I hope you enjoy the story anyways. **__****_

"Jethro," Ducky said looking up from the young marine body laying on the table before him.

"What do you have for me Ducky?" Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Nothing, there is no damage what so ever; if I didn't know any better I would say…" Ducky trailed off at the end, a frown marred his face.

"Ducky?" Gibbs asked with a frown on his lips.

"I need to call someone in Jethro, this is beyond my skill," Ducky said placing his scalpel down on the table. A stunned look briefly passed over Gibbs's face before it was gone.

"Alright Ducky what ever you need." Gibbs said with a slight smile at his friend before heading out.

The next day a young woman around twenty-three walked into NCIS. Her long black hair was pulled into a wavy pony-tail and her green eyes were smoldering with anger and defiance.

"Can I help you miss?" Tony Dinozzo asked with a flirtatious smile as he looked the woman up and down.

"I am Hadrian Snape, here to see Mr. Mallard." The woman said her fists clenched in anger. Gibbs looked at the woman for a moment and couldn't help but wonder if Ducky would be in danger if the woman went down there.

"Follow me ma'am." Gibbs said making the woman turn to him, her eyes seemed to smolder as she gave a nod and followed him. Not a word was spoken as they entered the morgue Ducky stood; dread in his eyes as he looked at the woman he had summand.

"You haven't changed a day Harri." Ducky said nervously as Gibbs stood in the door way.

"You're a bastard; why in the hell did you leave?" Harri demanded angrily.

"It wasn't like that Harri, you don't understand, I had lost everything; Mione, my brothers, my father, everything." Ducky said with a sigh as Gibbs looked on, a hand rested on the hilt of his gun, just in case it was needed.

"I wouldn't understand? Mione was like a sister to me you bastard, and I loved _them_ as much as you did! You promised to stand by me and you left me! I had no one left you bastard!" Harri snarled angrily, her fingers itching to strangle the man before her. "Or have you forgotten, Remus and Sirius died in the same battle that killed the twins. My parents died when I was only a year old, everyone died, and I had no one.

"You had Snape, and Teddy!" Ducky said with a glare.

"Don't take that tone with me Ronald Weasley! Severus died not a weak after you left! I left Teddy with Luna, Ginny came in with Malfoy and killed them, Luna died protecting Teddy and Teddy was killed in front of me when Voldemort fell. I killed Ginny for her crimes against my family." Harri said and Gibbs raised his gun.

"Put your hands on your head Mrs. Snape." Gibbs said softly as Harri turned around to level him with a death glare.

"Jethro put that thing away." Ducky said with a sigh, "Harri I'm sorry, but can we not go through that here, I called to ask for your help. Please Harri, will you help me?" Ducky asked softly, a look of pain on his face.

"Ducky, this woman just admitted to killing a woman, she needs to be taken into custody." Gibbs said with a frown as the woman sent a glare at him.

"You can interrogate me all you want after this case is solved, because bottom line if he's called me in I'm the only person whom can help you." Harri said turning back around to face the body, ignoring both men.

"She is right Jethro; there is none other who can help. She's the best at what she does." Ducky said with a sigh, "As for the charges I would drop them, you won't get anywhere with them."

Gibbs gave Ducky an unreadable look before heading out,. "I want all the information you have on Mrs. Harriet Snape." He snapped at the team.

"On it boss." Tony said smiling widely. An hour later only one result showed up of a Harriet Snape, formally known as Hadrian Lilly-Jane Potter.

"Um boss." McGee said scratching his head.

"What do you got?" Gibbs asked softly.

"The only file I could find on Hadrian Snape, say's she's nearly sixty, born on July 31st, to James Harry Potter and Lilly Ann Potter, owns a few businesses, has always done charity, but there is no recent photos, the only photo we have is this one." McGee said handing over a printed picture of a woman standing side by side with a man at a wedding. A bright smile on the woman's face, it was the same woman down stairs.

"Something's not right here and I intend to find out what." Gibbs said as the dark haired beauty came upstairs. Ducky followed meekly behind her. Gibbs motioned for Tony and Ziva to place her in interrogation.

"Mrs. Snape, follow me please." Ziva said in a tone that said it wasn't a request.

With a sigh and a glare at Ducky she did as she was told, Ducky following behind her, much to everyone's surprise.

A while later after observing Ducky and the woman Gibbs decided it was best to go in.

"I'm sorry about this Harri." Ducky said as he walked out to the viewing room.

"So, what's your real name?" Gibbs asked folding his hands on the desk.

"Hadrian Lilly-Jane Snape and yours would be?" She said with a look of irritation in her eyes.

"Your real name, the last Hadrian Snape was born nearly sixty years ago, and you are no where near sixty, I say early twenties. Want to try again?"

"I have already told you, who I am, and for an interrogator your awful." Harri said rolling her eyes heaven words.

"You spoke of killing someone earlier, who and why?" Gibbs asked annoyed. He didn't notice Ducky coming in.

"In this world there is another, a secret world hidden away from the normal one. About fifty years ago there was a war that if it spilt over into this world then human kind as you know it would have been enslaved. I was the leader of the side that fought to keep that from happening.

"The leader of the group that wanted to enslave human kind was a dark man named Voldemort. He had loyal followers known as Death eaters, one of the death eaters was someone I once called a friend, Ginny Weasley, she was a smart girl, fun to be around and smart. We didn't know that she turned to the other side; she started becoming more and more distracted as time went on.

"My best friend Ron had to gout one day, but he feared an attack on his wife, my other best friend Hermione, so Ginny agreed to stay. She killed both Hermione and the baby before running off to join her master. She became the nastiest Death eater out there. She enjoyed torturing children the most and making there parents watch as they were helpless to do any thing. She became Voldemorts concubine, and his own personal whore; it tore every body up to know this.

"I killed many people when I was younger Mr. Gibbs, and refuse to regret it. It was war, Ginny I took pity on because of her family, I killed her painlessly instead of killing her slowly, as she deserved. As for your victim, the murderer is a man named Abraxas Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy. A pure-blood, and out to force your world into slavery and darkness unless he can be stopped.

"And how do you know this?" Gibbs asked wondering if the woman was crazy, it was obvious she believed what she said.

"I am the master of death, the Lady of Arabeth, Ruler of Anon and slave to life. I know because I have seen through the dead's eyes. Ron told you I am the best at what I do, because there is no other. I had Severus once, fifty years ago today he died, he was my first lover and husband, I have not married since because I refuse to condemn another to my half life." Harri said sitting back and closing her eyes.

"Your wife loved you, you know that don't you Mr. Gibbs, Shannon, wasn't that her name, and your daughter Kelly. Tell me, why do you blame yourself for something you had no control over?" She asked with slight interest.

"How did you know about them?" Gibbs asked his voice full of suspicion.

"There spirits hang around you Mr. Gibbs; they hurt because you refuse to move on. They love you and want your happiness, so why do you live in pain? Let them go so they can be free Mr. Gibbs." She said before opening her eyes, her once green eyes were now a deadly silver color.

"Why do you keep calling Ducky Ron?" Gibbs asked, slightly afraid, his hand had traveled to his gun.

"Because that is who he is, Ronald Billius Weasley, the sixth and youngest son of the Weasley clan, the only living male Weasley alive. I have not seen him since he left, but it matters little, I have told you what I have been called for, now if you will excuse me I have a Malfoy to hunt down." Harri said as her eyes turned back to there normal killing curse green.

"I can not let you go, you admitted to murder ma'am." Gibbs said shaking his head as the woman let out a hollow laugh. Much to Gibb's surprise the Lady director entered the room.

"Jethro let her go." Jane said _(An/ I can't remember the lady directors name, so I'm calling her Jane) _folding her arms and sighing.

"Madam Director she admitted to murder, not to mention she believes she's the master of death and a witch." Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow.

"She speaks truth Jethro, she is the lady of Anon, the master of death and defeater of the dork lord Voldemort and his consort Ginny." The lady director said Jethro sent her a penetrating look before turning around, but his prisoner was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Checking around me, nope still don't own Harry Potter or NCIS, damn, guess that means I must continue with the non-profit work of Fan-fiction.**_

_**Just informed the directors name is Jenny Shepard**_

_-Some times bad things happen, things we can't explain. Things that are so bad that it makes us wonder if there is any good left in the world. Things that make us scream in the night, and cry in the light. And then good things happen, things that make us smile and laugh. Things that remind us why we fight to live. Things that remind us that although bad things happen we must always survive so that we can find the good things. The good things are what we live for, what we strive for.-_

_**By Frances W.**_

_**And yes I have her permission to use the first paragraph out of the book she's righting. She say's its good publicity.**_

_**Ch.2**_

Jenny sat behind her desk, her well maintained manicured nails tapping lightly on her desk as Gibbs sat in front of her, taking in everything he had just learned. Disbelief was etched into his face. "So you mean to tell me that witches are real, and Hadrian Snape is the master of death, holder of these Deathly hollow's things?" He said folding his arms as if waiting for Jenny to give up the hoax.

"That is exactly what we are saying Jethro." Ducky said from the doorway, A sad look on his face. Silently he walked over and handed Gibbs a picture. The picture was a picture of a red haired man with one arm wrapped around a brunet and the raven haired beauty standing beside them. Each had a weapon in hand and looked off in the distance. If one looked closely they could easily make out the bodies on the floor in front of the three.

"Harri was a fierce fighter, stubborn to the end with a strong since of loyalty. She would gladly have died for any of us Jethro, and saved many lives. Before I changed my name I was known as Ron Weasley, the best friend of Hadrian Potter who later became Snape, but when I lost my Mione I left, I ran away with my mum, we were the last out of the pure-blooded Wesley line." Ducky said with a far off look in his eyes as he talked about the pain he had berried so long ago.

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something when Ziva slammed the door open, her eyes were wide open, as if frightened. "Come quickly Gibbs." She said with fright in her voice.

"Curious as to what could have scared his Mossad officer Gibbs stood followed by the director and Ducky. Quickly they made there way down the stairs to see a white faced Harri, her green eyes closed, her mouth slack as if dead. Blood red liquid seeped out of her as a force-full earthquake shook the building bringing Abby out of her lab.

"Come out, come out little Potter or all the muggle's with in are going to die. I might even let them live if you agree to become my consort. Just think of all we can do, we can rule the world, all you have to do is agree to be mine Potter. Agree to serve me as your lord and husband." A strong voice said seeming to come from all directions. Gibbs watched as Ducky moved to make his way to Harri only to have her eyes flash opened.

"Abraxas Malfoy! I have never believed in children paying for the crimes of there parents, goddess knows I would never condemn someone because of there parents, but you have sunk to a whole knew level. I am old enough to be your grandmother, and if you think you can kill me, your are deathly mistaken, or do you forget who killed Lord Voldemort when he tried to take over the world fifty years ago? You are nothing but a sad pathetic little boy and a poor excuse of a wizard, your sloppy just like Voldemort and will fall just like the upstart you are." Harri said before snapping her fingers and the quacking stopped.

Another snap and the opened doors slammed shut, the blinds snapped closed. Tenderly she pressed her fingers to her skull, pulling them away to show blood on her slender fingers.

"Basterd," she spat in distaste as she stripped her shirt off leaving her in a tank top shirt that stopped right above her navel. She calmly soaked the blood up from the floor before discarding the shirt into the trash. "Bring me a needle and some thread Jenny, and for gods sakes stay away from the windows. The bastard wont give a damn that you're a squib, or that you're his half sister, you know as well as I do that your grandfather taught him well. He will kill you as soon as look at you." Harri said standing up, she seemed to sway and would have fallen if Gibbs had not grabbed her just in time before leading her to his desk.

"Ron, call your mother. Knowing Molly she will have your hide if you don't let her know what is going on, and it might have been over fifty years but try to remember to use codes." Harri said with a tired sigh.

"Harri, it's Ducky now, and has been for a long time." Ron/Ducky said as he pulled out his cell and dialed his mum's number.

"You may have changed your name Ron, but that did not change the pain of there deaths, it does not change your sister's betrayal or make it hurt any less. Stop being a coward and running away, you are Ronald Billius Weasley, take pride in your name, it is a reminder of your family that fought side by side to take down Tom. Stop blaming yourself for the past and move on or so help me I _will _kick your ass." Harri said with a glare at the older man.

"Might want to listen to her Ducky," Jenny said bringing ice, a needle, and some thread with her. Harri shot Jenny a thankful look as she grabbed a piece of ice and put it in her mouth before charming the needle and thread to sow her opened wound.

The NCIS staff watched on in a stunned silence as the needle pulled the thread, sowing her scalp up. The only noise was the sound of Ron/Ducky _(Whom I am going to call Ron from now on because calling him Ron/Ducky is confusing) _talking on the phone, and the constant sound of Harri chewing on ice.

Once done Harri put the needle with her ruined shirt and lit them on fire. "Still as paranoid as ever I see." Ron said hanging up the phone and looking at the ashes of the blood stained shirt and needle.

"It's not paranoia if someone is after you, as Alistor always said 'Constant Vigilance' a lesson that you should remember Ron." Harri said with a slight smirk on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remember: I don't own Harry Potter or N.C.I.S. it doesn't mean I won't make my own plot though, so enjoy.**_

"Do you remember when Hogwarts became a base and stopped being a school?" Harri asked after a moment, her eyes watching the magical fire burn. "We were sixteen, and should have been attending our sixth year of school; instead we were fighting for our right to have magic, for our right to live." She said with a mocking laugh.

"Riddle was gaining forces by the day, and nobody could be sure of who was the enemy. Still I had you and Hermione by my side, I knew that as long as we had the Golden Trio we would be fine, and then I got with Sev, and our friendship nearly fell apart. I have never seen you so angry." Harri said shaking her head, a longing look in her bright eyes.

"It was Hermione who stood beside me, trusting in my choices, and then she brought you around. Our friendship healed and we moved on. We were so close to winning that I could taste the sweet smell of victory on my tongue. She said looking away from the fire to look into Ron's eyes.

"Hermione had fallen pregnant, and never before had I seen her so happy. I should of known that something was going to happen, but I didn't. It cost Hermione and the baby there lives, and then you left. You left blaming me because I had not stopped Riddle, we were seventeen then, it didn't matter to anyone that I wasn't even an adult, I should of finished him off or died trying. Molly, the only mother I had ever know hated me, blamed me for the loss of all of her children. She told me that I was to blame for Ginny's treachery." A sad snort escaped her lips as she turned back to the fire.

"When Sev died I wanted nothing more than to join him, but to do so would mean Tom winning, and then I found out I was four months along with a little girl, only to have her life snatched from me as well. I went crazy, did you know? I was out of my mind, I hunted Tom down, prepared to die, not realizing that I had the hollows, or that I was the lady of Anon. It was the power he didn't know about. I killed him, and damned his soul to hell in my insanity." Harri said with a cold laugh.

"I had done what everybody demanded I do, and still they wanted more. They demanded more from a broken woman, I'm not even sure they realized that I was more than a weapon. I hunted Ginny down, did you know?" She asked looking back at Ron.

"I wanted to know why she did it; I needed to know if I had been the reason for it all. She was out of it when I found her, she wasn't at all in her right mind, I didn't want to kill her, I didn't need her blood on my hands, but she was torturing a pregnant woman, she died in my arms, begging for me to save the child. It wasn't until later that I found out the baby was Malfoy's, and the woman was Ginny's twin, the doctor had given her away, telling your parents that they only had one girl.

Malfoy had raped her, but she wasn't worried about her life, or even the father. All she worried about was the baby, but I wasn't in any shape to raise a baby, and you and Molly wouldn't answer the phones, so I sent her to a couple who were squibs, and here she is before us, the only good thing to come out of the mess our world had become." Harri said looking up at the director who sat down heavily on the desk.

Gibbs looked at the woman, and his old friend, a cloud of confusion swirling his brain as he stood up and walked down to talk to Abby, if only to give him time to think.

_**Don't forget to review**__****_


	4. No describing the Pain of war

_**Remember: I don't own Harry Potter or N.C.I.S. it doesn't mean I won't make my own plot though, so enjoy.**_

Gibbs didn't know what to do as he sat down on the stairs, all of the things he thought he knew was nothing more than a lie. First Ducky isn't Ducky, and then jenny is the daughter of a witch, oh and witches exist and had some war that Ducky had been involved in.

"You shouldn't be mad at them you know." Harri said from behind him. "They couldn't tell you any thing even if they had wanted to."

"I'm not," Gibbs said raising an eyebrow at the woman. "I'm confused as hell."

"That's understandable. Sometimes I can still hardly believe it, when I got a letter at eleven I thought that magic would be awesome, if I had known then what I know now I would have told everyone to screw themselves and left to some island that nobody knows about."

"Tell me about your war Mrs. Snape." Jethro said softly.

"There is no describing the pain of war. The feeling of having the freedom of the world placed on your shoulders. There is no way to describe how it felt to send out friends, knowing that not everybody would make it back. I can't describe the feelings of how afraid we all were.

We were kids forced into battles because of a prophecy proclaiming me the only one who could kill Voldemort. More than once I wanted to just give up. I lost everyone to that war Mr. Gibbs, all because I couldn't kill Voldemort fast enough. You think your wars are bad, they are nothing compared to a wizards war where a single word could kill you or cause you so much pain you wish you were dead. Where a single curse from the enemy could make a father rape his child, and slice open the mothers throat and then take his own life.

"To see people panicking as they lay in your arms dying, saying they didn't mean any of it, and knowing they had no control over there actions, listening to them beg for forgiveness from there families they had murdered in cold blood because of a single curse. To hear people brag about the seven year old girl they had raped, the families they slaughtered. To not be able to do anything about any of it because you needed the information they had, and therefore need them alive.

"To see the glazed over eyes of a child who smiles because they no longer have to endure the torture, To burry the ones closest to you and unable to mark there graves for fear of the enemy desecrating there graves. To have only one thing keeping you going and that is the hope of a better tomorrow.

"To watch as your husband is tortured and murdered while you are tied up, unable to move, much less help. To have to watch the words traitor be carved into his skin because he was a spy for the light and listen to his anguished howls as they use him to try out dark spells and have nobody left to turn to is horrible. Helplessness is the worst feeling in the world Mr. Gibbs, for anger you can turn into something constructive, and hate you can use to help you fight, but helplessness is a feeling I never want to feel. To many times I felt that emotion, and if I never have to feel it again I will be a happy person.

I would much rather be in a muggle war than a magical one, for at least then those who commit crimes are under there own influence, and therefore can pay for there actions." Harri said with a far off look in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Harri," Ron's soft voice said from above the two.

"It is in the past Ron, and I may have been angry at you, but I can't really blame you for leaving. You and Molly lost so much and if you died there than so would the Weasley line. Your sister had betrayed you and in one swift and merciless blow you lost your wife and child. Sev was the one ho said that perhaps you leaving was for the best, and perhaps he was right. I don't know what I would of done if I had to burry you as well as everyone else."

"Yes, but we left you. We always claimed you were a part of our family and when you needed us most we had abandoned you."

"It was a long time ago, and I have held onto that pain for long enough, now we have another dark-lord to worry about outside. Jenny's half brother," Harri's voice was soft as she spoke; silently she stood and walked away.

"Harri is perhaps the most interesting woman you can ever meet Jethro, and anyone who meets her ether loves her or hates her. She is loyal to a fault, but loving and generous. She once saved the kids in an orphanage that was burning to the ground because of death-eaters, and nearly died in the process. Yet she has the eyes of a broken soul." Ron said before walking away, leaving Gibbs to wonder what Ducky had meant by telling him any of that.


	5. Not Chapter! Warning!

_**Authors Note:**_

_** WARNING!**_

_**This Story as well as several others is being removed, reconstructed, and reposted. Some of the original ideas will be taken out and redone. For those who like the story how it is I apologies, the way it is does not seem to work and I am having a hard time thinking of what to do next. I promise they **__**WILL **__**be reposted in the future.**_


End file.
